THE ULTIMATE DISNEY STORY!
by The Unsolvable Mystery
Summary: Title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

**The Little Mermaid...**

* * *

><p>On the shores of Denmark stood a magnificent castle. It stood powerful and strong upon the rocky shores. Within the castle, a red-head woman was humming a merry tune. Greeting her servant happily, the woman, known as Ariel, found her way onto the beach. Excitement arose within Ariel. "Today I'll see all my sisters and Daddy," she mused joyfully. While waiting for her family to arrive, the once mermaid became to sing, "Part of Your World." Suddenly, Ariel found no noise coming out of her throat. Frantically, the woman tried making a sound, any sound. "Oh no!" thought Ariel with fear, "I'd lost my voice! Again!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Lion King...<strong>

* * *

><p>In the heart of the Savannah Plains, Simba observed his kingdom. He hoped his father was proud with his work to rebuild the Pridelands. The vegetation was finally growing. The prey roamed the land in herds of hundreds. No longer there was despair, fear, or hunger. Now, there was peace.<p>

"Simba! Simba! Simbaaaaaa!"

The lion's thoughts were interrupted by a meerkat called Timon and a warthog named Pumba. Terror was trembling throughout their bodies.

The lion king tried to calm his friends. "Whoa, guys! What's with all the commotion?"

"It's Nala!" cried Timon.

"She's missing!" sobbed Pumba.

Agony stabbed Simba's heart. Not Nala. Not his mate. Not his love.

* * *

><p><strong>The Great Mouse Detective...<strong>

* * *

><p>In the streets of London, a chubby mouse was busy trying on suit jackets. "Hmm..." thought the mouse, "I think the blue one suits me the best." With those thoughts, the mouse bought the jacket. On his way back to Baker street, the chubby mouse wondered, "I wonder what sort of adventure Basil has found today."<p>

However, the stout mouse was stopped in his tracks by a wail of, "Nooooo!"

Dropping his bags, the short mouse raced to his home. He knew that voice very well. It was his best friend, Basil, and it sounded as if he was in serious danger.

Once he entered, he saw all of Basil's hard work, destroyed. All of his experiments, his maps, his cases, all ripped up and demolished. Sitting amongst the ruins was the famous mouse detective.

"Basil!" cried the mouse, "What happened?"

Hands shaking, Basil pointed to the shelf. "Look, Dawnson."

Seeing nothing wrong with the shelf, Dawnson proclaimed, "I see nothing wrong with this shelf!"

Rolling his eyes, Basil snapped, "It's not what's _wrong_ with the shelf. It's what's _not_ on it."

It dawned on Dr. Dawnson. "Oh, my, you mean the..."

"Yes," sighed Basil, "The bell of Ratigain is gone along with all of my hard efforts."

* * *

><p><strong>Sleeping Beauty...<strong>

* * *

><p>Within King Stefan's kingdom, Aurora was enjoying her ride with Prince Philip. The princess sighed with lovesickness. Nothing could ruin this moment.<p>

"Aurora! Philip!" called Flora.

Still in her dreamy state, Aurora said, "What?"

"Have you seen our wands?" inquired Fauna.

"No," answered Philip, "Why?"

"Because," snapped Merryweather, "Someone stole them!"

"Merryweather!" scolded the other two fairies, "We don't know for sure."

"Well," stated Aurora, "We should search for them!"

However, no matter how hard they looked, the group couldn't find the magical wands. Now the two elder fairies admitted, "Someone stole our wands!"

"I'd told you so!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Black Cauldron...<strong>

* * *

><p>Within the kingdom of Prydain, a princess, a minstrel, a creature, a pig, and her pigkeeper were celebrating.<p>

"Hurrah!" cheered the minstrel named Fflewddur Fflam.

"The Horned King is dead!" cried Princess Eilonwy.

"Gurgi's alive!" danced the furry creature.

Taran only laughed with joy. Finally, after days of horrifying events, Taran could rejoice with his friends. Hen Wen, the pig, yawned. It was a long night and she wanted some sleep. Slipping away from the party, Hen Wen found a comfortable pile of dirt.

While the others were still skipping around, Taran cleared his throat. The odd group immediately settled down. Just as Taran was going to say something, a loud pig squeal echoed throughout the woods.

"Hen Wen!" cried Taran.

When the group reached the spot where Hen Wen was, it was too late. Hen Wen was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Yippee! I got some reviewers! :) Now, don't worry, PirateLover! I'll do all your ideas! But, I'm going to do them in three chapters, so be patient ;)

And, Thanks, DisneyPrincess, for reviewing!

Now, anybody want to add to PirateLover's list? More details, movies, etc? Review!

* * *

><p><strong>The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh, great!" murmured a teenage girl, "My hair still doesn't look descent!"<p>

"Oh, Melody, child," groaned a talking crab, "It's only ya Grandfater and ya aunts. No need to fret over ya hair."

Melody sighed with relief. "You're right, Sebastian!"

"Of course, I am!"

"It's not like Grandfather is the King of Atlantica or something."

"Of course, he's not...What!"

Melody giggled. "Come on, Sebastian!" urged Melody, "Mother is probably wondering where we are!"

Grumbling something about teenagers, Sebastian leaped onto Melody's shoulder. Before she could begin her trip to the shore, Melody felt a pain in her legs. Looking at the black-haired girl with concern, Sebastian inquired, "Is everyting alright, Melody?"

Melody nodded. "I'm fine." With a mischievous grin, Melody smirked, "I wonder how fast I can run to the beach?"

"Run? No! Please, doooooooon't!"

Ignoring Sebastian's protests, Melody raced down the halls, past the servants, and through the garden, till she finally reached the beach. Ariel, her mother, was already there. However, sadness and fear shadowed the elder's face. Sensing something wrong, Melody asked, "What's wrong, Mother?"

Tapping her throat, Ariel mouthed, _I can't talk._

Before Melody had time to react, the sharp pain in her legs returned. This time, Melody couldn't move her legs. It's as if her legs were sticking together.

"Wha...What's happening to me?" cried Melody.

Suddenly, Melody couldn't stand anymore. She slipped to ground, with a pink tail sticking out of her dress.

While her mother stared at her in horror, Melody gasped, "Oh, No!"

* * *

><p><strong>Robin Hood<strong>

* * *

><p>In the courtyard of King Richard's palace, two foxes were practicing archery. The male fox was showing the vixen some tricks in handling a bow and arrow. The female giggled.<p>

"Oh, Robin, I know all your tricks already!"

"Well, Maid Marian," teased the fox named Robin, "I love to teach."

Maid Marian smiled. "Nine months," she sighed dreamy, "You'll have a little one to show all your tricks."

Robin leaned closer to Marian, touching her womb. "I can't wait for that day," he whispered.

Just as he was about to kiss Marian, the rhino guards suddenly seized Robin Hood.

"Hey!" snapped the fox.

"What's going on!" demanded the vixen.

Striding out of the crowd, a young lion spat, "His is to be imprisoned for his insults to the crown."

Glaring at the lion, Robin growled, "You can't do this, John. King Richard will..."

"I'm afraid," interrupted the Sheriff of Nottingham, "King Richard is missing."

"Missing?" gasped Marian.

"Precisely," grinned Prince John. Narrowing his eyes at Robin Hood, John hissed, "I want to watch you rot in prison, outlaw. Take him away!"

Watching the guards drag her husband away, Maid Marian collapsed in tears. Where was King Richard?

* * *

><p><strong>Beauty and the Beast<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bong!" rang the church bell. Adam swallowed nervously. "Today is the day," he whispered.<p>

"Don't worry, mon ami, you look splendid!" cheered a tall man in yellow.

"Absolutely marvelous!" grinned a short chubby man.

Adam gave them a weak smile. "Thanks for everything," spoke Adam, "This day would have never happened if it wasn't for you two."

Blushing, the two men stammered, "Well...ah...see you at the altar."

Once his two servants left his room, Adam stared at his reflection in the mirror. It was hard to believe that last year he was a hideous beast, alone in his castle. Now, he was a handsome prince about to marry the love of his life; Belle.

Suddenly, Adam remembered that he didn't polished his shoes at all today. Quickly snatching the polish, Adam began to shine his shoes. Once he was done, he glanced at his reflection again. Adam nearly tipped over in shock. "What the..." he cried.

Fur covered his face while fangs replaced his mouth. Atop his head were two horns. Staring at his paws, Adam cried, "I'm a...a...Beast!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Sword in the Stone<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wart! I, say, watch it, Wart!"<p>

"Ah, Merlin, you worry too much!" sighed a red fawn.

"That's because," huffed an ancient blue buck, "You don't take the laws of nature seriously!"

Wart just rolled his eyes. All he did was leap over a small ravine, and Merlin acted as if Wart tried jumping a canyon. Staring at a contraption on his wrist, Merlin gasped, "Oh, dear! It's that time already? Well, my boy, we better return to the castle!"

Wart groaned. He didn't like all the duties of a king. There were laws, bills, treaties, manners, and formality in royality. Plus, everyone called him 'King Arthur'. Wart shuttered. Couldn't they call him Wart or Arther? Why 'King Arthur'?

Mumbling magic words, Merlin transformed Arther and himself back into humans. They, then, began their treck back to the castle. However, as soon as they reached the entrance, a servant cried, "Excalibur is stolen! Excalibur is stolen!"

"No, need to worry," assured Merlin, "The great wizard is here."

The old wizard began to murmur some spells. Then...nothing. Nothing happened. Confused, Merlin tried it again. Still, the result was the same. Wart began to worry if something was wrong with Merlin's powers.

"Archimedes!" called the young king.

"Who-who? What-what?" growled a brown owl.

"Something is wrong with Merlin's magic!"

"Nonsense," snapped Archimedes, "Let Merlin try another spell."

Clearing his throat, Merlin commanded another spell. Still, there was nothing. The owl began to panic a little.

"Oh, no! First, Excalibur is gone, now Merlin has no magic. What else can go wrong?"

As if answering the owl's question, it began to rain. Scowling at the sky, Archimedes flew back inside the castle. Staring at his mentor and friend, the boy stuttered, "What's going on, Merlin?"

Eyes downcast, Merlin sighed, "I don't know, Wart. I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Peter Pan<strong>

* * *

><p>On the second star to the right, stood a beautiful island. Mermaids swam about the waters while Indians hunted amongst the woods. Laughing about, the lost boys played hide-and-go-seek with their leader, Peter Pan. A beautiful fairy, named Tinker Bell, observed all the merriment from a tree. She didn't mind missing out on some of the games. In fact, Ms. Bell found more amusement watching them play, revealing the lost boys' positions to Peter.<br>Suddenly, Tinker Bell's world went black. Cloth surrounded her. Desperate to escape, Tinker Bell flung herself around the bag till she ran out of energy. Sinking to her knees, Tinker Bell wondered if Peter could find her...  
>"Hey, guys! Has any of you seen Tink?" inquired Peter Pan.<br>"No!"  
>"Uh-ah!"<br>"Nope!"  
>"Not recently!"<br>"Hmm...that's strange," mused the boy who couldn't grow up, "We'll have to search the entire island for her."  
>However, no matter how hard they looked, the fairy was nowhere to be found. Peter began to despair. It was as if Tink had vanished...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pinocchio<strong>

* * *

><p>Skipping down the streets, Pinocchio hummed a merry tune. Upon his shoulder was his cricket. Jimmy Cricket.<br>"Now, Pinoc," urged Jimmy, " You better hurry, or you'll be late for school."  
>As if it just dawned on him, Pinocchio dashed down the street, around a corner. The poor cricket fell off in the rush.<br>"Wow! Slow down, Pinocchio! Slow down!" cried Jimmy Cricket as he raced around the corner. Suddenly, Jimmy stopped in his tracks. Staring at the boy, Jimmy whispered, "Oh, no!"  
>"What?" asked Pinocchio, "What's wrong."<br>Quickly polishing up his "Official Conscience" star, Jimmy showed Pinocchio his reflection in the star. When Pinocchio saw himself, he screamed.  
>"Ahh! I'm a...a...a"<br>"A marionette," groaned the cricket.  
>Nodding his head, Pinocchio stared at his now wooden hands. What happened to him?<p>

* * *

><p>Hmm...what is happening to our beloved Disney characters? You decide!<p>

Thanks to PirateLover, next stop is Dumbo, Aladdin, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Lilo and Stitch, Treasure Planet, and Brother Bear. If you want to add on to PirateLover's ideas, than review!


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, MysteryGirl! That would be awesome! :D I'm sorry it's taking me so long with chapter four. I've got school and it's brutal!

To answer your question, Dia-Bler is an OC created by MysteryGirl (applauds), he has plans to take over the Disney Kingdom, and I have an idea-twist with him (hey, I get them every now and then) And don't worry, MysteryGirl! I'm not stuck, I'm just...busy (if I'd told what my mission is, then I would have to kill you). Once again, thank-you!

* * *

><p>"What is going on?" demanded Mickey.<p>

Shaking his head sadly, Goofy muttered, "Garsh, Mickey, I wished we knew. Whoever is doing this is extremely powerful."

Mickey groaned. Before him was a list of all the strange events happening in Disney Universe. Disappearances, transformations, missing items, and loss of magic fill the scroll. Who could be doing this? wondered Mickey.

Mickey's musings were interrupted by a loud whack. Pounding his fist onto the table, Donald Duck snapped, "It's Hades! Or Maleficent! Or Chernabog!"

"Oh, no, Donald," disagreed Minnie, "They can't win at anything due to the Stone."

Mickey nodded his head in agreement. The Stone made sure that the villains would never win a fight or kill the hero. The Stone made sure that the villains always lost. Still, it can't hurt to check on them.

"Donald, send Hermes to interrogate Hades. Goofy, tell the good fairies to make sure Maleficent is dead. And, I will," Mickey swallowed hard, "Send the monks to speak with Chernabog."

As the gang dispersed, Mickey sighed, "I hope nobody else goes missing."

* * *

><p><strong>Dumbo<strong>

* * *

><p>Excitement was in the air. Horses, tigers, bears, and elephants were crowded under a tent. People, young and old, watched the performance eagerly. Yet, all were waiting anxiously for the star of the show: Dumbo!<p>

"Alright, Dumbo, are you ready?" asked Timothy the mouse.

The baby elephant nodded eagerly. Suddenly, the trumpets began to blare. Leaping into his hat, Timothy said, "That's our Que. Show them what you got!"

Racing onto the dive board, Dumbo leaped off, flapping his huge ears. However, nothing happened. Dumbo was falling!

"Flap your ears, Dumbo! Flap them!" cried Timothy.

But Dumbo was flapping them. And he was still plummeting to the floor. Luckily, some clowns brought a trampoline under the elephant just in time. Clinging to Dumbo's hat in a death grip, Timothy stuttered, "Wha...What hap...hap...happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>Aladdin<strong>

* * *

><p>"Caz! Wait! Slow down!"<p>

Thirteen-year-old Caz laughed. "Come on, dad! I know how to ride Carpet."

Aladdin shook his head. "Not at those speeds."

Young prince Cassim (Caz) rolled his eyes. "But you go ten times faster than that!"

"Yeah," scolded Aladdin, "But I've had more experience than you."

Shrugging his shoulders in defeat, Caz hopped off of Carpet and stormed off. Busy thinking how unfair his life is, Caz nearly ran into his younger sister, Mira.

"Oh," muttered Caz, "Excuse me, Mira."

Worry shaded the eight-year-old's face. "Have you seen Genie?"

Caz shook his head. "No, I haven't." Seeing the fear in Mira's eyes, Caz assured, "But I'm sure he's around here, somewhere."

Before Mira could reply, a familiar scream echoed throughout the hall. Terrified, Caz and Mira rushed to the source. Sitting among piles of gold was a red tortoise.

"Iago!" gasped Mira.

"Is everything all right?" asked Jasmine as she ran through the other door.

"Mama, look what happened to Iago!" cried Mira.

Staring at the red tortoise, Jasmine demanded, "What happened?"

"What happened? I'll tell you what happened! I was turned into a turtle and that genie is missing!"

"Genie is missing?" echoed Caz. This can't be happening. His best friend has vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis: The Lost Empire<strong>

* * *

><p>"Do you think he would have liked it, Milo?"<p>

Milo Thatch smiled at his wife,Queen Kidagakash (Kida). Before them was the newly finished statue of Kida's deceased father, King Kashekim.

"He would have loved it," assured Milo.

"Mommy! Daddy!" cried a little girl.

"What is it, Ann?" inquired Milo.

"The crystal is gone!" whimpered Ann.

Before Milo could react, Kida raced to where the crystal was suppose to be. Instead, there where the stone faces of the kings, lying on the stone floor. Tears streamed down Kida's cheeks. How could have done this?

* * *

><p><strong>Lilo and Stitch<strong>

* * *

><p>On a little island of Hawaii, Lilo was preparing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Punch, the fish. Right before she left, Lilo asked her blue dog, "Are you sure you don't want to come, Stitch?"<p>

The dog shook his head fiercely. In fact, he wasn't even a dog. He was an alien experiment 626, or better know as Stitch. And he was deathly afraid of water.

"Oh, well," sighed Lilo, "I'll be back soon!"

"O-kay!"

After her swim in the ocean, Lilo decided to by snow cones for Stitch and herself from Slushy's booth. However, the ice-like experiment was missing.

"That's odd," thought Lilo, "Maybe I'll find him with Finder."

Yet, that red experiment wasn't home. Puzzled, Lilo tried to think of a reason why Slushy and Finder were missing when a cry come from Mertle's house.

"Gigi!" the orange-haired girl screamed.

Racing to Mertle's house, Lilo asked, "What's wrong?"

"Someone has kidnapped Gigi, Weirdlo!" snapped Mertle.

"Oh, no!" gasped Lilo, "I wonder if Stitch has vanished, too!"

"Why would anyone kidnap _your _ugly dog?" taunted Mertle.

Ignoring the insult, Lilo rushed home. Storming through the door, Lilo cried, "Stitch! Stitch!"

Slipping out of the kitchen, Jumbaa sighed with relief. "Oh, you are okay, little girl."

"What do you mean I'm okay?" inquired the young Hawaiian, "Where is everybody?"

Sadness shaded the alien's face. "All of my experiments," he whispered, "Kix, Cannonball, Tank...gone."

"What about Stitch and my family?" demanded Lilo.

"Gone, too."

Tears streamed down Lilo's face. Once again, she had a broken family.

* * *

><p><strong>Treasure Planet<strong>

* * *

><p>"Morph! Where are you? Morph!"<p>

"What's the matter, Jim?" asked a dog-like man.

"I can't find Morph, doc!" explained Jim Hawkins with worry.

Chuckling, the doctor said, "Oh, I'm sure that he's hiding from you. He's most likely pretending to be a rock or something."

Jim nodded his head in agreement. It sounded like Morph. He was just over reacting.

Existing the "Benbow", Jim called playfully, "Morph! I give up! Where are you?"

Suddenly, Jim heard a whimper. It was coming from the boxes near the docks. Racing over there, Jim examined a piece of rope. Immediately, the rope transformed into a pink blob. The blob flew behind Jim, whimpering in fear.

"Hey, Morph?" cooed Jim, "What's wrong?"

"Spider-psycho," whisper Morph, "Spider-psycho."

"Wha..." Before Jim knew it, someone knocked him out from behind. When he finally woke up, Jim saw the second "Benbow Inn" burning.

"No!" he cried.

It was than, he noticed that there was no sign of Morph. Instead, there was a black flag. Clenching his teeth in anger, Jim hissed, "The pirates are back!"

* * *

><p><strong>Brother Bear<strong>

* * *

><p>The dark heavens sparkled. The full moon glowed luminously. Crickets were singing their tune while frog croaked their song. Kenai sighed. It was a peaceful night. Nuzzling his 'brother' bear, Koda, Kenai allowed the night to lull him to sleep. Suddenly, a strange feeling came upon him. He felt...cold. "That's strange," thought Kenai, "Usually my fur coat keeps me warm."<p>

Opening his eyes, Kenai discovered that he had hands. Human hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Underworld...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hades' throne room was crowded. All the villains from every Disney movie were crammed into his home without his permission. And most of them were suppose to be dead.<p>

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" roared the Lord of the Dead.

"We were told to stay here till he returns," explained a rat, who was playing with a bell.

"Uh-huh," growled Hades, "And who told you that?"

"I did," hissed a cold voice.

Emerging from the shadows, a death-pale man confronted Hades. His skeleton hands lied causally on his midnight-clothing. His yellow and red eyes burned a hole in Hades' soul. That is, if Hades had a soul.

Momentarily distraught, Hades snapped, "And who are you?"

The man smiled. With malice dripping on his every word, the man announced, "I am Dia-Bler, the terror of mankind, the nightmare of the innocent, the scourage of God, and the Source of all Evil."

Hades stared at the man. "Wow," muttered Hades to himself, "I really need a title like that." Returning to reality, Hades demanded, "What makes you think that you can waltz right into my home and resurrect people whenever you feel like it? Huh?"

Dia-Bler bowed his head humbly. "I am here to aid you in your conquest to defeat the good."

"Yeah," challenged Hades, "Then prove your worth."

With a wave of his hand, Dia-Bler produced images of Ariel with no voice, Arther with no Excalibur, a pig-boy with no pig, fairies with no magic, and many more images. Impressed, Hades inquired, "What can you do with Jerkles?"

Dia-Bler smiled viciously. "I can extinguish his strength. Forever."

Excited by that thought, Hades exclaimed, "Yes! You have my alliance."

Inwardly, Dia-Bler smiled. "Fools," he thought, "They have no idea what's coming."

* * *

><p>Yay! Thanks, OddDuo, for the awesome villain! Just a few questions for our heroes...<p>

What are Rusty, Amber, and Luke's personality?

Does Kyra's powers have something to do with the sun?

And did you like my portrayal of Dia-Bler?

Now, remember, to tell me what happens next. Unsolvable Mystery out!


	4. Chapter 4

Oops! I can't believe that I misspelled Yen Sid's name (ducks as Yen Sid shoots a fireball) Anyways, I fixed that up. Oh, and I won't be updating till next year. Sorry to leave you on a suspenseful note, but I gotta go deep undercover for a year, so, see ya!

* * *

><p>The wind screamed while thunder rumbled. The lightening illuminated the dark sky. In the midst of the tempest stood a castle. The waves clawed at the base and the wind whipped at the towers. However, the people within took little notice of the storm. Within the building was the entire assemble of Disney Characters. Fear shadowed their once bright faces. Terror of the unknown held the characters' tongues. In the midst of the frightened Disney members was a glowing globe revealing more mayhem in the Disney Universe. Staring into the globe, Mickey Mouse groaned with despair. He mourned as more characters vanished, more magic was lost, and more chaos raged throughout the lands. Suddenly, the tall, dark doors burst opened. As if the weight of the world was on his back, the great Yen Sid strode into the room. Spellbound, the characters kept their silence. Glancing at the Disney characters, then at the dreary globe, Yen Sid sighed, "So evil roams about the lands."<br>Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) attempted to leap up in his llama form. "Why are they doing this to us?"  
>The powerful sorcerer shook his head. "I don't know," he muttered.<br>"Who is doing this?" demanded Miss. Bianca (The Mouse Rescuers).  
>"I know not."<br>"How are they doing this?" inquired Aladdin.  
>"I DO NOT KNOW!" roared Yen Sid. Shocked by Yen Sid's ignorance, Mickey Mouse whispered, "What are we going to do?"<br>Before Yen Sid could reply, Hermes (Hercules) flew in.  
>"All the dead villains are alive and are lead by Dia Bler!" he cried.<br>All the Disney people looked at Hermes in confusion. "What is a Dia Bler?" asked Mickey.  
>Taking a deep breath, Hermes explained, "When I went into the Underworld, I saw all the villains, who were suppose to be dead, alive. And they talking with this Dia Bler guy. This Dia Bler guy was an evil figure, I tell ya. Oh, and he spoke about Stellans and how one may ruin his plans for absolute domination over the Universe."<br>Looking at his former master, Mickey asked, "Who's Dia Bler?"  
>"And what's a Stellan?" demanded Donald.<br>Falling into his chair, Yen Sid moaned, "I know not who Dia Bler, but I know what a Stellan is."  
>Everyone crowded around Yen Sid. "Years ago," began Yen Sid, "Walt Disney created Maleficent. Now, as you all know, Maleficent wanted to rule the Disney Universe. So, she went to Chernabog for an alliance. Together, they caused chaos in the Universe. However, once he no longer needed her, Chernabog deposed of Maleficent. Under Chernabog's power, the Disney Universe was nearly plummeted into eternal darkness. However, Walt Disney ordered me to find a Stellan. A Stellan is a human chosen by a star to protect all that is good. The star grants the chosen one special powers, according to the star's ability. They were said to be nothing more than myths, but I searched every corner of the Universe, till I found the Stellan, Kiran. With his power of light, Kiran defeated Chernabog and bound that devil to Bald Mountain. Since then, there was peace in the Disney Universe. Yet, many years later, Kiran was murdered. However, before his death, Kiran told me his heir's name."<br>"Who?" inquired Mickey.  
>Closing his eyes, Yen Sid whispered, "Kyra Raider."<br>Silence fell upon the Disney Characters. Leaping onto his feet, Mickey Mouse cleared his throat. "We must find Kyra and protect her from this Dia Bler fella."  
>Yen Sid looked at his former apprentice with sorrow. "Yes, but who? Every Disney Character is needed at his home."<br>Suddenly, Merlin (Sword in the Stone) announced, "I will do it."  
>All the characters gaped at the powerful wizard. "Without my magic," explained Merlin, "I am hardly any use to Wart, I mean, Arthur. But, I could use my knowledge to aid our quest in finding Kyra."<br>Yen Sid nodded his head in approval. Then, a voice boomed, "I will help, too!"  
>Yen Sid scanned the crowd to discover the speaker. With a cough, the voice snapped, "I'm down here."<br>At Yen Sid's feet was Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective). The mouse stated, "I cannot figure what our enemy is up to by staying in London. Perhaps, I may uncover a clue about this Dia Bler character."  
>"Excellent," said Yen Sid. Striding out of the crowd, Cassim (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) proclaimed, "My experience in thievery and stealth may be a use to this expedition."<br>Yen Sid smiled. "Good," he muttered, "But, none of you are experts in combat. Yes, Cassim, I know you can wield a sword. Yet, that hardly counts as an expert."  
>The Disney Characters murmured amongst themselves. General Shang couldn't go, because he needed to protect the Chinese borders. John Smith has to lead the British Navy. Since all the experiments were missing, Gantu had to watch over both the galaxy and Hawaii. Suddenly, Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) said, "Maybe, Silver could help."<br>Yen Sid furrowed his eyebrows. "That pirate," he spat, "Had never performed enough good actions to deem himself trustworthy."  
>"Is anybody else available?" pointed out Jim. With a sigh, Yen Sid sighed, "Alright. But, remember; if Long John Silver takes one step out of line, it is to the Inkwell for him."<br>Everybody gasped. The Inkwell is were all Disney characters are born. However, if one entered it, the Inkwell will turn one back into ink. Still, Jim Hawkins remained unfaltered. "Agreed," Jim said.

* * *

><p>"A pig? A Pig?" roared Hades, "Of all the things in Prydain, you take a...a...PIG?"<br>Petting Hen Wen with his skeleton hands, the Horned King hissed, "This is no normal pig. This pig can see...the future."  
>"Oh, please! That's why I have the Fates." Gesturing towards the ladies, Hades demanded, "Tell Mr. Horny something about the..."<br>"Future!" yelled the Fates, "We know!"  
>His head bursting into yellow flames, Hades burst, "I know you know! Okay? Just show that so-called king the future."<br>"We're not allowed to reveal the future," they stated.  
>Before Hades could fire the women, the Horned King whispered to the pig, "Hen Wen, from you I do beseech; knowledge that lies beyond my reach; troubled thoughts weigh on your heart; pray you now those thoughts impart... "<br>Suddenly, the water before Hen Wen swirled into figures. It showed four characters searching for a star. The Horned King frowned. "How did the heroes know about Kyra?" he demanded.  
>"Because I allowed them to," growled a voice.<br>The Horned King tried to steady his heartbeat (if he had any). He did not want Dia Bler to sense his fear. Mustering a glare, the Horned King snapped, "Why did you allow that?"  
>Causally eating his specially ordered venison, Dia Bler explained, "It is said that only the pure of heart may find the Stellan. And, I need to have Kyra Raider...Alive."<br>Bowing his head, the Horned King seethed within himself, "Soon, I will rise to power. Soon, I will rid myself of Dia Bler. Soon..."

* * *

><p>Phew! That took long enough. Tell me what you thought of it and the group I chose for the "Search Party". And, I'm sorry MysteryGirl that I didn't put everything that you wanted. I'll try to add some of the other stuff later. Now, I must fight these fifty ninjas in my house.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

For those who do not know, chapter four is no longer an "Author's Note", but an actual chapter. If you haven't read it, then you better do so. Oh, and the first part of this chapter belongs to MysteryGirl! (with a few minor editing) A round of applauds! Thanks, Mys! I was feeling really lazy these last couple of days ;)

I also changed the kids' scene a tiny bit, but you might want to skim over it if you read this chapter on Feb. 25

I may not update for a while. I have to study for my NNE! (National Ninja Exam) So, don't panic if I don't update for awhile. Okay, you may start panicking after six weeks, because I might have a writer's block :P

P.S. MysteryGirl, you're an excellent writer :D

* * *

><p><em>A young girl was laying in a meadow, the tall grass bowing down to the gentle winds. She was staring up at the stars, listening to the mumbling voices. They grew louder and clearer as she stayed there. She could almost make out what they were saying. It sounded like-<em>

"Ahhh!" Kyra shrieked as a mass of red fur jumped on her, licking her face. "Rusty! Cut it out!"

She finally got him to stop and he landed gracefully on the floor. "Bark!"

"Little bugger." Yawning, she swung her legs over the edge and stood up. The sun was well over the horizon, still red from the rising. Birds were singing and the air smell of summer dew. Kyra stood by the window, pushing the curtains aside. "Time to wake up. Get the day started."

She quickly changed into a gray shirt, tan pants, and a red jacket. After fixing her hair, she took a look in the mirror. The sun necklace around her neck seemed to gleam in the reflection. All her life, Kyra wore this, not remembering why or how she got it. She briefly run a thumb over the ornament and looked down to Rusty. "Strange how something so small can be such a big mystery," she mused, putting her brown boots on, "Come on, breakfast won't wait for us."

Rusty weaved around his owner's legs as they walked into the hallway, then down the staircase to the living/dining room. Kyra spotted her mother across the room, just finishing serving a table and heading back to the kitchen. Kyra smiled at her, "Morning, Mom."

"Morning, honey," Jennifer replied, still moving and walking passed her, pausing briefly to quickly clear a table of dirty dishes. "Where you up late last night? It's almost ten."

Kyra followed her mother inside the kitchen. "Yeah. Sorry about that. I had a little trouble sleeping."

Jennifer placed the tray of dishes next to Luke, who was washing dishes, and wiped her hands on her apron. "You were having those nightmares again, weren't you?" she asked concern.

Kyra opened a cabinet and took out a dog bowl. "No." She closed the door and poured a box of flakes into the bowl. "Different ones, actually. It's nothing, just pictures in my head." She bent down and put Rusty's breakfast down in front of him which he immediately began to eat.

"Well, thanks to your tardiness, we almost had an avalanche of filthy dishes here," teased Luke, Kyra's older brother, "Luckily I was here to save the day."

Kyra rolled her eyes. "You're such a hero."

Luke playfully glared at her, dumping the tray's contents into the sink. Water sprayed his face and black shirt. Kyra giggled at her brother's tactics and grabbed an apple from the fridge. Hopping up on the counter, she took a bite of her apple, juice trickling down her chin. She quickly whipped it with her sleeve.

Jennifer straightened out her white blouse and her long, brown skirt. "Oh, good news. The gentlemen outside are checking out after breakfast, so we have the inn to ourselves today."

"Unless someone checks in later on," Kyra pointed out.

"Since it seems likely that we'll have an empty house, we could spend some family time together. Like we used to. Play games, tell stories, roast marshmallows in the fireplace."

"Not a bad idea," Luke mused, "As long as Amber is invited."

"I thought this will be a family thing," Kyra said, throwing the core away.

Luke shrugged, blond hair falling onto his forehead. "Hey, we're dating. She could be family one day."

"You are a bit young to think that."

"I'm seventeen. It's not as young as fifteen like you."

Kyra smirked and nudged him. "Shut up. By the way, where's Garnet?"

"Over at a friend's," Her mother answered, picking the tray once more. "And Kyra, I need you to run down to the market and pick up a few things. The list is on the fridge and there's a bag hanging by the door. Be careful and don't spend too much."

"Alright mom," she replied as her mom exit the kitchen. After cleaning out Rusty's bowl and putting it away, she slung the bag over her shoulder and pocketed the list in her jacket. Out the door she went with Rusty in her tracks. Trotting down the road, Kyra whistled a tune. Rusty panted happily beside her. "Hey, Rusty! Race ya to the end of the block," challenged Kyra playfully.

With a bark, the fox raced ahead of Kyra. Laughing, Kyra dashed after Rusty. Suddenly, she stopped. Before her was the Mycott Manor. A chill ran down Kyra's spine. The abandoned house seemed to be...whispering something. "Raider," a voice hissed.

_Abruptly, Kyra felt as if she was in a different world. A gray mist swirled around her. Her breath became transparent clouds of moisture. Shivering with coldness and fear, Kyra rubbed her hands for warmth. Suddenly, her father was standing before her. "Dad!" Kyra cried. Before she could run into his arms, a black cloud consumed him. "No!" Kyra screamed. Suddenly, yellow eyes appeared within the cloud. Those yellow eyes were glaring at her. Terror froze Kyra's legs. Her heart pounded within her chest. Then, a malicious glee shined through the eyes as it looked up into the sky. Kyra followed the eyes' gaze. They were staring at the sun, or at least what was left of it. With an evil laugh, the cloud conjured a sphere of black smoke. Then, the black smoke was hurled at the..._

"Kyra!"

Kyra snapped back into reality. She was lying on the ground. Cold sweat covered her face and her hands were shaking. Licking her face was Rusty.

"Rusty, stop!" laughed Kyra, as she scratched his ears. Looking about her, Kyra whispered, "I wonder who said my name." Rusty whined and rubbed his head against Kyra. "Okay, okay," chuckled Kyra, "I'll give you a nice belly rub." Then, Kyra joked, "It wasn't you who shouted my name, huh boy?" For a moment, Rusty stared at Kyra with knowing eyes. Then, he went on with begging to be petted.

"I must be going crazy," groaned Kyra, "Because I am seeing _and _hearing things."

* * *

><p>"But I can help!"<p>

"No!" snapped Aladdin, "Its too dangerous."

Young Caz crossed his arms. "But, you were on much more dangerous missions when you were young."

"I was much older than what you are now," stated Caz's father.

"Your father is right," agreed Cassim, "This mission is much too dangerous for one your age."

Caz gaped at his grandfather. "Not you too," groaned Caz, "Come on! I can take care of myself. Grandpa, I can help you guys. No one suspects kids."

However, both Caz's father and grandfather were unmoved. Throwing his cloak on, Cassim said, "Caz, there will come a time for you. But, not now. Now, I must leave. The _Searchers_* are waiting for me."

Sulking, Caz mumbled, "Bye, Grandpa."

Leaping into her grandfather's arms, Mira sobbed, "Will you ever return, Grandpa?"  
>Cassim gave a weak smile. "Don't worry, my little one. I'll be back before you know."<p>

Gently setting his granddaughter down, Cassim waved one last time at his family. Then, he jumped onto his horse and galloped out of the palace. Eyes filled with tears, Mira whispered to her mother, "Is Grandpa going to find Genie."

Jasmine hugged Mira. "I hope so, sweetie, I hope so."

"Well, I hope so, too!" snapped Iago, "I'm still a nimrod turtle!"

Abu groaned and chattered something to Iago. Furious, Iago growled, "What do you mean that at least I'm no longer a big beak parrot? I'll show a big beak parrot, you fruit-loving primate!"

As Iago tried to chase Abu, Caz slipped outside. Racing through the crowded streets, Caz crept into an abandoned building. Then, he whistled a tune. Suddenly, the room filled with children. Peter Pan, Taran, Arthur, Alice, Pinocchio, Lilo, Jane, and Olivia bustled about while Melody splashed about in a tub. "Quiet!" hissed Caz.

"So, your grandfather did not take you with him," stated Taran.

"Obviously," grunted Caz, "But, that's not important right now. Right now, we are going to find the Stellan."

"And how are we going to do that?" demanded Peter.

"By borrowing Belle's magic mirror," explained Caz.

"What if we get caught?" gasped Alice.

"Who would suspect a bunch of kids?" pointed out Melody.

"I don't know," mumbled Arthur, "It sounds too easy."

"Come on," groaned Caz, "We can finally do something to save the Universe. And, the villains won't expect us." Caz paused for a moment. "Who's with me?"

All the children cheered, "I am!" Young Cassim smiled. "Now, let's move out!" ordered Caz.

However, a crash silent everyone. Observing the source of the sound, Caz was shocked to see Mira hiding under a broken table.

"Mira! What are you doing here!" gasped Caz.

Wiping herself off, Mira confessed, "I saw you go out of the palace and I followed you."

Caz groaned. "How much did you hear?" he demanded.

Staring at her brother with her big innocent eyes, Mira stated, "Everything."

Looking sternly at his sister, Caz said, "Mira, go back to the palace and don't tell anything to Mom or Dad."

Mira frowned. "But, I want to go with you."

"No!"

"If you don't let me go with you," threatened Mira, "I'll tell Mom and Dad everything."

Rubbing his temples, Caz realized that he was stuck with his younger sister. "Fine, but stay close to me," he ordered.

With bright smile, Mira cheered, "Oh, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you."

While Mira skipped about the room, Caz sighed, "I'm on a dangerous mission with my baby sister. Mom and Dad are going to kill me."

* * *

><p>Yen Sid stared into the large glowing orb as it revealed more disasters in the Disney Universe. Deep in meditation, Yen Sid wondered who would be pure of heart. Could it mean a child? Then, it hit Yen Sid. "Of course!" gasped Yen Sid, "It's a star! The <em>Coeur de Pureté<em>**!"

Writing his discovery on paper, Yen Sid ordered Mushu forward. "Ya called for me?" asked Mushu.

Placing his seal on the letter, Yen Sid said, "You must take this to the _Searchers_. It contains information vital for their journey."

Mushu saluted Yen Sid while balancing the letter in his claws. "No problems, Master Yen Sid! This letter is safe with Mushuuuuu!" called the dragon as he tripped down the stairs. Yen Sid sighed. Perhaps that wasn't such a great idea...

* * *

><p>"Make way, everyone! King Triton's trident, coming through!"<p>

Maleficent glared at the minion. He was green and had a black eye. Maleficent thinks that he's the Horned King's errand boy. Creeper, that's his name.

As the Creeper disappeared into Dia Bler's throne room, Maleficent pondered upon the nature of this new villain. He was barely here for a month and already he had caused more chaos than all the villains combined. However, Maleficent was uneasy about him. While the other villains were busy planning to overthrow Dia Bler, Maleficent was searching for Dia Bler's past. And, she found...nothing. Not a single bit of information. It was as if he came out of thin air. Maleficent didn't like Dia Bler's tactics. They reminded her too much of Chernabog's. And, Maleficent remembered what happened after she had dealings with him.

"Dia Bler's specially-ordered venison! Coming through!" announced Le Fou, Gaston's pathetic henchman.

"Excuse me, La Fou, but what is venison?" demanded Maleficent. La Fou stared at Maleficent, thunderstruck.

"Its, its, its meat from a ddd...deer, my...my...lady," stuttered La Fou.

"Meat from a deer?" echoed Maleficent.

La Fou nodded. "And, if Dia Bler doesn't get it, he'll be very, very mad."

Allowing the blundering fool to leave, Maleficent mused upon her discovery. Does this have anything to do with Dia Bler's past? Perhaps not, but it couldn't hurt to look. Besides, she came to a dead end with everything else, so what does she have to lose.

With a flick of her robe, Maleficent disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Alrighty! I hope everybody liked it! Now, off to fight an alien invasion!<p>

_*_The_ Searchers_ is the name of the group (Merlin, Cassim, Basil, and Silver) who are searching for Kyra

_**"Coeur de Pureté_" is French for "Heart of Purity". Finally, my French classes paid off!


End file.
